Harry Potter: RESIDENT EVIL
by bantan400
Summary: Harry survived a event when he was young. Now old enemies of the past come back. With the help of old and new friends will he be able to stop what's happening before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I dont own either Harry Potter or Resident Evil)

**Ok to start this off this will be one of the first stories that I will do so if it suck. Don't troll me. I want reviews i want your honest opinion!**

_A lone figure stood in the middle of the street all around him was destruction. Car's overturned, buildings and vehicles on fire, high-pitched scream's wailing from all around. He walked forward slowly looking for someone, as he passed a car he heard a low moan, and saw a man lying on the ground. He bent down and tried to help him, for him to turn around and looking at him with dead eye's and blood all over his face, the man reached out and grabbed the arm and ripped a chunk out of it with his teeth. The boy fell back bumping into another man this one grabbed him by the shoulder and sinked his teeth in, causing him to scream in pain. When he opened his eye's he see another figure walking toward him, a boy 15 year's old, scrawny, thin, with a mess of black hair and on his forehead a lighting bolt scar. He reached forward grabbing both side's of the head opened its mouth and bit down on the neck.  
_

Harry bolted up, gasping for air. He reached for his glasses and slide them on, looking around he everything was normal. He let a deep sigh out, _Dam nightmares. When the hell will you every stop? _he thought as he got up. Checking the time and seeing it was still 5am Harry let a groan out, _this is going to be a long day! _he thought as he headed to the bathroom. As he got in he took his shirt off and looked in the mirror, slightly impressed at the good job he did at hiding himself. At 15 years old hair stood 5'9, 180 lbs, and covered in both muscle and scares, he was a sight. He let the smile fade as he traced one scare that ran from his left shoulder down to the center of his chest, remembering the night it happened. Shaking his head he jumped into the shower and cleared his head of the nightmare, as he jumped out he got back to his and Ron's room and slipped his clothes on. Looking at Ron to make sure he was asleep Harry pulled out his 9mm "Silver Ghost" pistol and held it in his hand, remembering the day his friend Leon gave it to him. _ I wonder if Leon and Claire are ok. Maybe they... no why would they even what to know how I am let alone remember the hell that we went through together,_Harry shock his head and placed the pistol in his holster under his shirt. Before leaving the room he grabbed his sketch pad and satchel, walking down stairs he sat on the couch and started to doodle in his book. Harry remand focused on his drawing for so long he didn't notice the two eldest Weasley's coming up behind him," What you at Harry?". Harry dropped his stuff and distinctly reached for his pistol, but stopped as he saw who it was, and let out a heavy sigh. "Bill, Charlie don't sneak up on me like, you almost gave me a heart attack!" giving them an annoyed look before falling back onto the couch and burying his head in his hands. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder," Harry, are you ok?" he looked up and saw the scared face of Charlie Weasley to see a look of concern. "Yeah it's nothing just a bad dream!" Harry said in a neutral voice, "You sure?". Harry looked over to his right and saw Bill sitting next to him, he chuckled and smirked," Yes I'm fine. Though I doubt Ron will be if he doesn't get up before you mom does!" he said with a bigger smile. Both brothers looked at Harry than at each other and laughed,"Come on Harry, come let's have a drink!" Bill grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him over to the table as Charlie made tea,"You mind if I ask you a question, Harry?". Harry looked over at Charlie as he had his back turned, "Sure." "What do you do in that book? It's just since we been home and seen you, when every something troubles you just go at that. What's is it?" Harry saw Charlie turn around and looked at him with a "Tell me, what your hiding look!?" and laughed," Why it's where I keep all my plans to take over the world!" he said as he look at both men. Both of which grew tense and looked between each other, Harry couldn't hold it in and laughed holding his stomach," Oh,god! You guy's are more gullible than Ron." he said as he wiped away a fake tear," Bill, Charlie it's just a sketch pad. I draw sketch's and designs not only to calm me down, but also for fun." 

Bill let his head hit the table, while Charlie laughed his guts out," Oh, man. You had us good there Harry. So what exactly do you sketch?" he said as he tried to gain his composer back. Harry looked down at the pad and laid a hand on top of it," A little of this a little of that. Mostly a lot of stuff and designs that you would use for tattoo's!". Harry saw both of them snap their head up and looked at him, " I'm willing to bet you a gallon that the dragon design I got is better than the one you have Charlie!" Both brother's looked between one another than looked back at Harry." Your on!" They both said and walked in front of Harry, Charlie pulled his left sleeve up and showed his tattoo. _Not bad, kinda simple really just a simple _Harry thought as he flipped through his sketch book till he found what he was looking for," Ah, here we go!". He laid the book on the table in front of them and sat back and watched them drop their jaws at his work, though both tattoo's were of dragons that's were the similarity ended. Harry's design showed a mighty dragon on top of a castle wings out head held high and breathing fire, with every detail inserted to make it look like the real thing. Harry let a grin cross his face as he took the book back and ripped the design out and handed it to Charlie," Here take it, I have a feeling that you need that more than I do!" he said as he walked back to his room and packed the last few things he needed for the Quidditch World cup. 

(Time skip to 20 minutes before the game starts.) 

Harry leaned against the wall, eye's closed and let out a deep breath. _Dam it, how I hate that name_ he thought as he remembered the last hour. As soon as he crossed the security checkpoint at the arena entrance, he had anyone that had power or was politically connected come up to him and asked to have a little talk. He rubbed the bridge of his noise with his index finger and thumb, _wether they be magical or muggle, seem's like all politicians want to get a hold of the most powerful person they can get!_ When he opened his eye's he was surprised to see who was in front of him, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson! "Katie, Alicia, Angelina what are you doing here?" he said as he smiled at the sight of his friends and quidditch teammates from Hogwarts. All three girl's smiled at Harry ( Ok brief description: Katie Bell - 5'6, white, brown hair usually in a pony tail with blue eye's

Alicia Spinnet - 5'7, African-american(Going to be politically correct) brown hair and eye's

Angelina Johnson - 5'9, African-American, brown hair and eye's)

Angelina stepped forward and hugged Harry," We came to see the World Cup, just like you." she said as she stepped back as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry, " So Harry who do you think -" said Katie but noticed Harry took a step back and looked pale as a ghost!" Harry, what's wrong!" Asked Alicia. He didn't answer he just kept on staring right past them, shaking his head he looked at all three girl's," Guy's listen I can't explain I want you to get your family and who ever you came here with, find the Weasley's their." Harry hands his ticket to Katie," Find them and get out of here, NOW!" Angelina was about to speak when their heard a squashing noise, ABOVE them. The four looked up, and all the girl's screamed. Above them was a creature that had four leg's, long and deadly claws, no visible eye's, razor teeth and covered in nothing but muscle. Harry looked at all three yelling, "RRRRUUUUNNNNNNNN!". 

Harry saw the girl's run as fast as they could, seeing as their turned a corner he brought his attention back to the _Licker_ in front of him. He let a growl out as he felt a dull pain coming from his scar on his chest," Hey ugly! Down here!" he yelled out he reached for his pistol and bent down and slide his hand on a hilt, removing a 6 inch combat knife from its scabbard. The licker reared its head at Harry, roaring as it jumped from the ceiling and started to circle him. Harry kept an eye its movement as he kept his other on the licker's deadliest weapon, it's _tongue_. He saw it come out from its jaws and sweep around the lickers head stretching out as far as 7 feet, it stopped for a second eyeing Harry than it charged. Harry rolled out-of-the-way pulling his pistol up and squeezing off several rounds, most hitting their mark and getting the licker in the chest, causing the creature to tumble and roll till it hit the opposite wall. As Harry moved forward slowly he took careful aim at the lickers head, as it shock its head and started to move forward toward him, he fired the rest of the clip into the creature's head. Harry let a breath out he didn't realise he was holding," Man, can't believe that I was ever scared of you ugly" he said as he heard more clicking and hissing from the ceiling. Harry groaned and looked up and saw _three_ more lickers, Harry slowly looked around and saw a door at the end of the corridor. He looked at it for a second than ran for his life! 

Cornelis Fudge smiled as he walked out onto the balcony of the Minster Quidditch World Cup booth,"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is with great honor that-" he said before a one of the door's leading to the pitch blew apart. Out of the smoke was a young man wearing, black pant's and a leather Jacket with a wand in one hand, and a strange object in another. Several of people near Fudge gasp as they saw his face, on that was close enough to him to be heard by his voice spell shouted," **Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!"**. The whole stadium froze as the name echoed, causing not a sound to be heard, all except a strange squashing sound! One of the audience screamed as a strange grossest creature came out of the explosion, A loud whistle followed by a loud yell filled the stadium." Hey ugly! Come and get me!" everyone stared in shock as Harry Potter stood 200 feet away from the creature with nothing in his hand's except the device.

Harry hated being the center of attention! _Oh lucky me I just had to go and shout to get that things attention, while in the middle of the biggest event in the world!_ he thought as he cursed his stupid lucky. He shock his head as he eyed the licker 200 feet in front of him, keeping an eye out for the other 2 that he didn't see. As he started to run toward the licker the over two jumped out of the explosion and ran toward Harry, causing him to slow down and slowly squeezed the trigger. The shoot's rang out through the stadium, everyone mezmoreyezed at Harry Potter fighting three _monsters_. Harry squeezed the trigger again, just as he heard a click, _SHIT!_ he dropped the magazine and reached for a new one when the lickers were only 25 feet away. As Harry cocked his gun, one of the lickers jumped as was diving straight for him! He raised his pistol and fired a quick burst straight to its head, killing it and side stepping to avoid being hit as it bounced against the ground. He turned around, eye's widening as the other licker was only 10 feet from him and jumped at him, Harry dropped to the ground firing as it came at him. As the licker barely missed him it knocked his pistol out of his hands, causing Harry to reach to his boot and grasped his combat knife that sat next to his wand. He ran forward and rammed the blade straight into its head, causing the licker to scream as it died. Harry went down onto one knee and picked his pistol up, and turned around and saw the last licker, standing not 15 feet from him. Harry let his temper get to him and as the licker roared he threw his combat knife at the licker, sinking it in the middle of its head! Harry let out a sigh of relief as he turned to meet a not so welcoming sight, more than two dozen Auros (Wizard police) aimed their wands at him. Harry looked around and only one thing came to mind, "Fuck me!". 

**Ok ladies and gentlemen end of first chapter in my story. Hope you like it i will get going on the next one if you want pairing's or got any ideas, just message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the long delay I am in the middle of military training this summer and had to find time to write when i got to study and practice what I learned in the day. So I'm going to make this a long chapter.**

To say Harry was up set would be wrong, he was _pissed_. The minute that he finished fighting the lickers, had the Ministry of Magic had sent it's Aurors to arrest _HIM_! All he did was save everyone's lives from one of the foulest things created by man, besides the T-virus and all they can do is bitch and whine about some property damage and the delay in a quidditch game._ I swear to good, these people are sometime just not worth the time _Harry though as he sat tied to a chair, with a full body curse on him in one of the interrogation rooms in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When Harry was thinking of ways of escaping he heard the rooms door open, Harry head several pairs of feet come in and the mummer of _Finite Incantatem_ and the feeling of his body being freed. Harry sighed as he relaxed and the stiffness leave him as he sank in the seat, that's when he remembered that their were other people in the room with him. Harry looked forward and saw a woman in her late 30's early 40's wearing red robes with blue on the shoulders, the other five people in the room four men and one woman wore similar robes except they were just plain red. The other woman who looked to be only a few years older than Harry had bubblegum pink hair. The woman with the red and blue robes took a seat in front of Harry and pulled a file out of her robes and laid it on the table in front of them. "Mister Potter, my name Is Amelia Bones I am the head of the DMLE. The reason you are here is because of the incident at the Quidditch World Cup!" At hearing that Harry slammed his head on the table getting looks of confusion from everyone by Madam Bones," Let me take a guess? You want me to tell you what those things are, where they came from, how it is i can fight them, and as well why I haven't told the Ministry this sooner. Right?" he said as he still had his head to the table, not seeing all the jaws in the room dropping at his response. Harry let out a deep sigh and sat back up and cracked his neck, causing everyone in the room especially the woman with the bubblegum pink hair to cringe at the sound." Listen I really do wanna tell you... but I have been give orders and signed a document saying I will not talk about things that involve those creatures or about specific bit's of my past!" Harry looked around and saw the four guards look at one another." You got to be kidding me! Listen here you brat, we are Aurors meaning we are the law" one of the guards stepped forward he was a man in his late 40's average build with grey hair,"so that means when we give an order, that means you do it!" he went and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and tried to throw him into the wall. What happened next caused everyone's heart to skip a beat, Harry grabbed the Aurors arm, twist it causing him to release his grip on Harry, he than was thrown on to the floor while his arm was twisted behind his back not only breaking it but putting it across his back causing great pain. Harry held a calm emotionless face," Try and harm me again, and I promise it won't end well for you!" he growled as he got up and let the man whimper on the floor. Harry looked at Madam Bones," Now you want answers, fine you'll get them..." he saw everyone one in the room let a sigh of relief out,"only if you can get me Adam Benford!"

Across the Atlantic Ocean, in Washington DC Secretary of Defence Adam Benford was not happy! The Senator sat in the oval office waiting on the President of the United States, with issues of both mundane and magical in natural.( Please note im making the American Ministry of Magic built into the political office so President/Minister, Sectary of Defence/Undersecretary, etc.) It all started when received a message from the British Ministry, that they had a person of interest in their position who not only had information of what happened at the Quidditch world cup, but is also is the same person who fought the B.O.W's. Adam left a heavy sigh leave him," This is going to be a long day!" he muttered just as he heard the door to his left, Adam jumped to his feet as he saw the president enter the room." ." he said as he saw his commander and chief walk over to the wall and poured himself a class of whiskey," Adam relax! You knew me before I was elected, not only that but you have been here longer than me. That gives you the right not to call me all the honorary names." he said with a smile as he took a mouth full of his drink." I know it's early for this but from just the brief run down of what this meeting is about, I'm going to need this i believe, you might need one too" Adam looked over at the liquor cabinet," Tempting as that is, Bill. I think it's best if i don't, trust me you'll understand after I give you the briefing." The President walked over to his desk took his jacket off and laid it on his chair, loosened his tie and sat in his car," Before we start Adam, I believe that we should get comfortable, I have a feeling this is not going to be easy!" Adam undid his tie and took his jacket off, and laying them on the couch next to him, taking a deep breath he looked at the president and then sat down." Bill, from what we can gather and from the information that _has _been given to us, what happened at the Qudditch World Cup is true! Some how four B.O.W's made it there, luckily they were dealt with before they could do any real damage. The unfortunate part is that it seems that we have a wild card in this situation, I was informed by the British Ministry that they have in their position the same person that killed the B.O.W's, but is refusing to talk unless... I am there!" Adam said seeing Bill do a spit take of his whiskey at what he heard. Adam took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his noise as he looked down at his feet," I leave in the hour to see this person and to see what he knows. Hopefully the situation wont warrant the use of the BSAA, or the need for another Racoon Incident!" Bill looked at Adam and drowned the rest of his drink in one take, slamming the glass on his desk he walked over to Adam and pulled him up. " Adam, you do what you have to do, but if you feel that the situation wants any extreme measure you have my authorization!" Adam looked up at his friend and nodded his conformation, picking up his things he left the room and prepared for his portkey to London.

Harry was sleeping face down on the interrogation table, when he felt someone kick his chair underneath him," Get up you piece of -". Harry ignored the guard as he slowly got up from the floor and pulled his chair back up, giving a annoyed look he sat back down facing away from the door. _Come on, already. I've been here for hours when will you idiots just let me go!_ he thought as he heard the door open," Good evening, son!" said a strong confident voice. Harry froze his hands covering his face as he heard his _guest _walk to the only other chair in the room," My name is Adam Benford, but of course you already know that since you know my name. The question i have for you is who are you, and why did you call me here?". Harry let a chuckle out as he took his hands off his face, and looked at _Senator_ Benford," It's nice to see you again , it's been what 6 years since the _incident_!" he said in a very calm and meaningful voice. Senator Benford looked a the young man in front of him for a minute trying to figure out what he was talking about he didn't know anyone from Britain that he meet 6 years. Senator Benfords eye's grew to the size of dinner plates as he remembered the _incident _that he was referring too," It can't be!" he said in a hush voice. This still drew the attention of Madam Bones, the pink haired Auror and the rest of the guard's to come in the room looking at Harry with great interest," It's impossible you can't be the same little 8-year-old boy who made it through that hel -" Harry cut him off by standing up and pulling off his shirt, causing everyone in the room the gasp. All along Harry's back were scare's both big and small( Take a guess who gave him thoses), while on his chest there were barely a handful but the most prominent one was the one that looked like three LARGE claw marks that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Senator Benford broke the silence by getting up out of his seat and walked in front of Harry, and stuck his hand out with a huge smile on his face." Dam, son! You sure did grew last time I saw you, you were only just above my knee's now look at you. Your taller than me!" he said with a great bit of happiness and glee in his voice. Harry laughed and shock his hand," It's nice to see you, sir. Of course would be better if it wasn't under these conditions!" he asked in voice of both sorrow and of confusion. Am

Senator Benford still smiled as he went back to his seat across from Harry," So, what is the problem any way? The British minster didn't tell me anything other than I was wanted here!". Harry let a heavy sigh out, but before he could tell what happened Madam Bones jumped in," Senator Benford, mister Potter here was involved in an incident at the Quidditch World Cup, involving these creatures!" she said as she sled several photo's onto the table in front of Senator Benford. Senator Benford stared at the pictures for several moments before he took off his glasses and let a heavy sigh out," I know what these creatures are, and I know how Harry knows about them... wait a minute did you just call Harry, Mr. Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived,Harry Potter?" he asked in both shock and awe. Harry let a moan out,"Please don't go and start worshiping me, bad enough all of magical Britain does already!" he asked in a begging tone while ignoring the dropped jaws of the Aurors. Benford let a hearty laugh out,"No, no son. Nothing like that I knew you were special, but this..." Benford continued to laugh"... this is just unbelievable. Anything else I should know?". Harry let a giant grin cross his face," Yeah, I was thinking that we could use some new security and teacher's at my school!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for the long delay, so for the recorded I am a college student and a member of the Canadian Armed Forces so don't complain! I don't own either Harry Potter or Resident Evil.**

It was a normal day at King's Cross Train Station, traffic was horrible, people were pushing and shoving each other to get where they were going, and no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. A black SUV pulled up next alongside the entrance to the station, and let alone person out, who caught the attention of everyone. He stood close to 6'1, and wearing black cargo pant, with black military boots with a pistol strapped to his right leg and a knife on his right hip. He had tactical vest covering his torso but from what could be seen from his arm's that this person had the physic of military personal, and on top of his head was a plane black baseball hat covering his face and eye's. As he entered, Kings Cross station he walked down to platform 9 and 10 till he saw a booth next to one of the pillars. He calmly jogged with his trolley straight for the pillar, when he was about to hit it, there was a whoosh and he ended up on another platform and next to it was an old steam engine, _The Hogwarts Express_.

As he walked down the platform to the rear of the train he noticed that all eyes were on him. Harry chuckled as he walked down the length of the train till he reached the last 3 cars, he saw looks of disgust from several adult,_ defiantly purebloods_, but the rest were between resentment and fear, and awe and lust. As Harry reached the third last car he saw there was an Auror standing there waiting from him, Harry laughed as he saw the Aurors hair, bubblegum pink. Harry snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump a foot in the air and backed away, when she turned around she gave Harry a dirty look." Harry! You asshole you did that on purpose!", while hitting him on the shoulder. Harry hung his head in mock shame, but couldn't stop grinning." Yeah, I missed you to Tonks!" Harry took a peak up and saw she had a mad grin on her face, but soon disappeared as she took a closer look at Harry. "Harry are you ok? You don't look that well." As she said that Harry rubbed his one of his eyes while yawning, "Yeah don't worry about it Tonks. I'm just a little tired is all, dealing with politics is no fun at all. Especially when it involves military forces from a different country having a base of operations in another." Harry turned around and bent down to pick up his bags, but couldn't help to notice that many of the girls and Tonks were looking at his ass. Harry let an evil grin grow on his face, "You do know it's rude to stare right!" he said out loud causing nearly all the girls to turn their heads, in turn causing they friends and parents to have a laugh at being caught staring at someone. "Hey Tonks, I'm going to go and lie down for a bit. Do you mind making sure the people who I invited to join me make it to the caboose?" Tonks nodded her head as he walked off and into the last car on the train.

Standing in the middle of Kings Cross stood a young woman of 21 that stood 5'9, she had on tan cargo pants on and a red turtleneck with a short seleved collered shit(look up clarie degeneration look). She stood next to the pillar of between tracks 9 and 10. With a look of both confussion and frustration, _Great, I'm asked to come here to help some old friend. Now i am standing in the middle of a train station in London looking like a fool, and I owe it all to the US government._ As she leaned against the pillar trying to think what to do next," Excuse me Claire? Claire Redfield?". Clarie turned around and was looking at girl about her age wearing a t-hisrt that said **The Weird Sisters**, torn up jeans."Uh, yeah thats are you?" Claire asked still confussed at the whole situation,"My name is Tonks, I'm here to bring you Platform 9 and three quaters." as she grabed Claries arm and dragged her further down the platform." Yeah, about that I have been trying find it for the past half-hour. I think that we-" before Clarie could finsih Tonks dragged her at a fast pace right to a pillar and Claire closed her eye just before she hit the stone. She had her eyes closed for a minute before she opened them and found herself on a different platform with a old fashion steam engine," Ms. Redfeild welcome to the Hogwarts Express!"

Clarie was is a comnplete daze as Tonks lead her to the rear car,"I know that this is a little strange to you, but don't worry their are some friends of yours that will help explain it for you on the train ride." The bubble gum pink hairded auror said as she and Clarie stepped onto the car and walked through the door." Your friends should be inside, I'll be back in a few minutes I just need to take care of one thing". Tonks turned around and walked out just as the door at the end of the car opened, revealing three people that Clarie never expected to see here,"Leon, Chris, Jill, what are you guys doing here?" Chris stepped forward and gave his little sister a big hug," Well we are here the same reason you are shorty!" he said with a hint of mischeif in his voice. Chirs was dressed with a blue tight fit t-shirt that had a gun holster covering his shoulders with a machete sticking over his right shoulder. He had tan cargo pants on with knee pads on and on his belt held several magazine holders that held addition clips for his Berreta and black combat boots.( Look op chirs redfield resident evil 5) Jill walked over to Clarie, she had a B.S.A.A cap on she wore a blue shirt that reached to her elbows and that had a zipper that was done up till the start of her cleavage she had tan cargo pants with duel hip holsters and ending it with a combat knife strapped to the bottom part of her left leg that sat next to her combat boots."Plus someone has to keep him from driving you crazy!" Jill sayed while giving Chris a stern look, Leon just chuckled and decied to walk over and let Clarie hug him. He had a black leather jacket on covering a blue t-shirt that hid the shoulder holster, with black cargo pants with combat boots," It's nice to see you again Clarie ,how long has it been 6 months?"(look up Leon S. Kenndy fro degeneration) Leon said in his calm neutral tone. Jill walked over to a chair by the window and sat down looking at Clarie and Leon," It's nice to see you both again,I haven't seen you guy's since Racoon City!". As soon as Jill said that Claire grew a sad smile on her face as she stared into space," CLARIE, are you okay?" she looked over at her brother and gave him a smile." Yeah just remembering someone that Leon and I meet from Racoon City." Jill tilted her head a little,"Who?". Clarie let her smile grow even more," Well it wasn't just Leon, Sherry Berkin and myself that got out. We found this little boy. Harry." as soon as she said his name Leon let out a chuckle and also let a small smirk grow on his face," Ah, how can I forget that little guy. He had both you and Sherry glued to him from when we found him till we got out of the city." Chris smiled at how his little sister acted when their were little kids around," So what happened to him, to Harry!" just as he said that, several shoots went off following with a scream.


	4. Chapter 4 author note

**Okay everyone listen up. I am and will continue the story but they will be a gap between updates dues to school and cause i got several other stories in mind i wanna go and write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry for the long delay, so for the recorded I am a college student so don't complain! I don't own either Harry Potter or Resident Evil. As Always please send me Reviews on how I am doing!**

_20 MINUTES BEFORE_

Harry leaned against the train car as he closed his eye's and took a deep breath. He stayed like that for a few minutes till he heard soft foot steps coming toward him from his right.

Harry cracked one eye open and saw Tonks stop in front of him," Yeah Tonks. Their a problem?" he asked in a tired voice.

Harry opened his eye's fully when he saw Tonks shuffle her feet, while not being able to look him in the eye's. Raising a eyebrow he pushed himself off the train car, now giver Tonks his full attention,"Uh Tonks?"

Tonk's looked at Harry and knew she had something on her mind,"Uhm, Harry. I know you been stressed out, and been super busy since the World Cup." she said in a shy embarrassed tone. This caused Harry to nod his head,"Yeah that's a understatement!"

This cause Tonks to fidget a little more,"Yeah, and I thought maybe you need to relax a little. Before you, know go back to school. I thought that maybe you-" she mumbled the rest she said.

Harry tilted his head and looked at Tonks a little more,"What was that last bit?". Tonks just shook her head and said,"Fuck it!" grabbed Harry by his shirt and smashed her lips to his. Harry was frozen for a second at what happened, than he came too and started to makeout with Tonks.

Tonks hands roamed all over Harry's chest and back, while Harry's hands where either fondling her butt or her breast. Harry started to get more into the makeout and opened his mouth, and started french kissing Tonks. They continued this for a few more minutes till he pulled himself off Tonks,"If were are going to do what I think you have in mind," he said in a husky voice in her ear which earned him a moan,"I think we should go get a room!"

Tonks eye's took a gleam as she grabbed Harry by the shirt again and dragged him on the train and into the first compartment she could get too. Once in she pushed Harry onto a seat and pulled her wand out, she than waved it around closing the door and blinds, while shooting the walls with a few spells.

She removed her Auror robes and stood infront of Harry with a tight black 'Werid Sisterss' t-shirt on and form fitting jeans,"Don't worry those spells were to keep anyone from hearing or seeing us. That and make the next 15 minutes for them, will be 3 hours for us!" she said as she saw the look on his face. She than walked over and sat on his lap faceing him with her 42DD breast in his face,"So Harry?" she asked in a husky tone which caused him to snap out of staring at the boobs in his face,"What you say to letting me help yo really relax?" she said as she stretched causing her boobs to go fully in his face than, slowly move off of him.

Tonks had a sexy smile on her face as she stepped back another foot and pulled out her wand again, this time it caused a small stereo to appear next to him and started to play smoth music, the lights dimmed down and small colored moving lights went around the room. Finally Tonks shirt and pants came off and she stood in only a red and gold bra and thong, and she started to sway to the music.

She struted over and started to dance infront of him, all smooth and sexy. The sight cause Harry brain to stop working as he sat and watched Tonks give him a lap dance. Tonks reached out and put Harry's hands on her breast and moved them in circles as she grinded in his lap, earning her a moan from him. She bent over and looked back at him than gave her ass a slap, while going back up and undid her bra and tossed it on Harry.

Tonks sat back down on Harry and kissed him hungary as he massaged her breast and pinch her hard nipple in one hand and the other having a firm hold on her arse,"You ready for the fun part?" she asked in a whisper which made Harry moan again.

Tonks sat up and shook her boobs in Harry's face causing him to kiss and suck on them, Tonks moaned to let know Harry was doing good. She pulled her boobs from his face as she slide down from his lap till her face was level with his belt buckle, while noticing a buldge that she been feeling since she sat on him,"Someone's excited" she said happily as she undid his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down.

Tonks jaw dropped at what she saw, Harry couldn't help but laugh,"More than you expected Nym?". This caused two things to happen a glare from Tonk's than a large smirk to grow,"Oh no, . Just as I thought!" she said before she started bobbling her head up and down his cock, causing Harry to moan and curse."Fuck Tonk's" he moaned as she licked and sucked him while stroking him and fondling his balls, she stopped and rested her head on his thigh,"Ah Harry what's wrong to much for you?" she asked in a babish tone, while looking him in the eyes with big violet eyes. Harry looked at Tonks, and leaned down and kissed her on the lips before looking her in the eyes,"Hit me with your best shot!".

Tonks smiked as she lifted her head and started to bob up and down Harry, suck on his cock making popping noises as she sucked him to the tip till she was off. She than placed her tits around his cock and started to titty fuck him which caused Harry to moan more and to put his hand on her head, and make her suck him more. What she didn't expect was Harry to put both his hand on her head and make her go fast and take more of his cock in,"Ah Fuck Tonks, that it!"

Tonks let Harry control how fast he wanted her, and felt him going fast."Fuck Tonks. I'M CUMMING!" he yelled as he slammed all the way to the back of her throat. Tonks felt Harry's cock expand as he deep throat fucked her, and felt the cum spray her throat and swallowed squirt after squirt till it stopped. SHe looked up at Harry with him still in her mouth, pulled her head off of it and opened her mouth for him to see his cum, than swallowed it and showed him again.

Tonks grabs Harry's semi-hard dick as it slowly got hard again,"Fuck that was amazing!" he said as he caught his breath from the first blowjob he had. Tonks giggled and looked up at him as she stroked his dick,"Were not done yet hot stuff." she than let go and go off her knees.

Tonks winked at him as she turned around and slipped her thong off, than bend over and shaked her ass infront of Harry. Harry reached out and gave her ass a squeeze and a slap. earning him a moan,"Like what you see babe." Tonks was leaning on the seats across from him, with a look of hunger on her eye's, Harry smirked and got up and leaned over her, pulled her back and kissed her,"You were a very good girl. Now it's time for your reward."

Harry got on his knees and spread Tonks cheeks and gave her a long lick, and begain to eat her out." Oh fuck...Oh god, Harry... Fuck!" Tonks screamed in pleasure as he licked and sucked on her pussy, while inserting one finger at a time till he had three in her. Tonks moaned more as Harry made her come again,"Oh god..Oh God..OH GOD...OH HARRY." Tonks looked over her shoulder and grabbed Harry by his hair and made him look at her,"Stop teasing me and fuck my brains out!" she yelled after coming down from another orgasim. Harry stood up behind her and lined himself up than rammed in her, causing Tonks to gaspped at the size of the cock in her. She looked back at Harry wide eye, than nodded at him as he slowly pulled out making her moan, than moaned louder and he slammed back in again.

Harry slowly built a pace as was soon going fairly fast, he grabbed Tonks by her hips to keep steady and to able to go faster. Tonk was moaning and screaming as she came again,and again and again,"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKHARRYYOURFUCKINGSTRETCHINGMEFUCK. COMEONEBABEFUCKMEHARDMAKEMEYOURBITCH!". Harry pulled Tonks back by her hair and massaged and piched her nipple on her tits while he madeout with pulled her hair a little more getting a moan from her,"You want to be fucked hard, um?" he pinched her nipple more causing her to moan louder. Harry pulled out of her causing her to moan at the lose, than sat down and pulled her onto his lap, Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry's head and pushed him into her boobs as his cock entered her again, but deeper. Tonks bounched on Harry as he sucked on her boobs as they bounced, casuing her to pull him more into her boobs as she moaned as she came again.

Harry let a grunt out as he grabbed her by the hips and went faster and harder,"YESYESYESYESHARRY,FUCKMEBABE,FUCKMEHARDERFASTER!" Tonks screamed. Harry went faster and harder and could feel he was almost done,"FUCK TONKS, I'M CUMMING!" he shouted as he slammed into her and filling her up, causing her to have her biggest orgasim and screaming his name.

Tonks collapsed on Harry and let her head rest on his as she caught her breath,"Dam, Harry. That was amazing." said as she panted. Harry pulled his head out of Tonks boobs, and had a shit eating smile on his face,"Yeah? Not bad for my first time uh?". The look on Tonks face caused him to laugh so hard he fell on the floor, since she wan still on him she came down with him and was laughing too. Tonks snuggled more into him and let out a sigh," As much as I wanna stay here, we gotta go before the spell wears off and someone finds us!".

Harry hummed in aggreament as he slide out of her and reached for his clothes, and looked back," Thanks Tonks." he couldn't help but laugh a little,"I REALLY needed that.". Tonks laughed as well as she waved he wand and her clothes slipped and disspelled the globes of light and the stereo. Tonks turned around and looked at Harry as he did his belt,"You good to go hot stuff?" Harry looked up and stole a quick kiss from Tonks,"As I can ever be.". Tonks smiled at that and dispelled the time dilation charm and saw they still hard a few minutes till the train was due to leave.

"Harry I have to go on the platform and make sure everything is ok. I'll catch you later in the car with those guest, ok?" she asked nervous at what he would say. Harry gave Tonks a hug,"It's ok Nym, go do ur job.I'll catch you later." she smiled and slipped a peice of paper into his back pocket as she hugged him. She walked out and walked down the hallway to the exit, Harry left a moment later and headed back to the compartment with the others. He was only two cars away when he was yanked into a compartment and thrown in the seat,"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Harry reached to his hipholster, but stopped when he recognized who pulled him in, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron had a worn jumper on with jeans while Hermione a simple hoody and jeans, and both with pissed off look at at him. Harry couldn't help but tilt head at the red head idiot in front of him,"First off, last i checked I'm Harry. Second off who the fuck do you think your talking too?". Both of his _friends_ jaws dropped at not only because he was cursing at them, but as well he was questioning _them!_

Ron got right into his face,"What do mean, who am I talking to? I'm talking to you Potter, who said you could talk to the Americans or allow them to come here. Hell who told you that you could ask them for help?" he yelled causing spit to hit Harry in the face.

Harry just raised a sleve and wiped his face, and took a step forward and deliver a massive uppercut to Ron, sending him to the ground just outside the door. Hermione walked in front of Harry and slapped him, _hard_," Harry stop this. You know you shouldn't hit Ron and you know better than to act without the Headmasters approval!" she shrieked barely a foot from his ear, making him back peddle to the window muttering curses at the pain from his ear. Harry shook his head and looked at her with a look that told her he was pissed,"You tell me why the fuck-""Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and is little keepers. What's wrong trouble in paradise?" came the voice of a self-centered inbreed ferret.

Harry could help but facepalm himself as the most annoying person he meet was coming to piss him off."Look Malfoy why don't yo-" the rest of Harry's words died in his mouth as he Malfoy. The inbreed blonde ferret was dressed in a silk suit with his two gorilla goons behind him, but that wasn't what had his attention. It was what he had in his hands!

In a small square cube was a creature with a circular head, it almost had a look of a flower except it had tenticles. Harry's eye's widen at the creature, and he did the only thing he could think of he pulled his pistol and trained it on the Plaga and Malfoy. Draco saw Potter train his weapon on him and back up remembering what it could do from the World Cup, making him trip over Goyles foot and fell back words. Harry saw the _caged_ Plaga fly in the air as it traveled down the hallway till it smashed open after hitting the floor.

Harry saw the Plaga move around looking for something to take as a hoist, a whimper came from behind him, causing him to look back. He Ron, Hermione, Malfoly and his goons huddle in the compartment peeking out to see what happens. Harry heard a gasp and turned back to the Plaga which leaped into the air coming straight for him, Harry made the only move he could think of. He heard a scream as he pulled the trigger!

**Okay this is another chapter down I thought I should get some hot action in for those that wanted it, Also I will try to update alot sooner when I can. I just got accepted back into school so I do my best as Always please send me reviews and ideas or concerns if you have any! Till next time, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Author note

**Okay this is just a note I want to post. I have a poll up so I can get an idea of what my next 2 stories will be and which I should have a far amount of focus on. That being said I will like for any one reading my stories to have a look at the poll, and if any one else has any possiable ideas please message me.**


End file.
